


Distraction

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dark Side of Dimensions, M/M, Office Sex, Prideshipping, Semi-Public Sex, SetoAtem, Yu-Gi-Oh DSOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Kaiba is stuck in his office at KC and doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone. Apparently this didn't apply to Atem.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfic aaaaa! ;-;
> 
> This fic is set after the DSOD movie and Kaiba in this has managed to bring his Egyptian boyfriend back to him in his own separate body! 
> 
> This was written for Cody, aka my stinky pharaoh- you're going to hate me for the ending but I just had to. Sorry not sorry.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp. was about three quarters through his reports when he heard knocking at the office door, which was strange because he'd repeatedly told Mokuba that  under no circumstances was he to be disturbed by anyone, and he was currentlying praying for the poor employee's career who dared go against his orders.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing me when I made it explicitly clear to the vice-president that I would not be taking visitors, phonecalls or meetings today." The knocker ignored his warning and  continued to disrupt him. Seto sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration- he had so much work to do.  
"Fine. Come in." The door handle turned sharply and the door squeaked open- We should really replace that door with something more modern and sturdy, Kaiba thought to himself. The CEO took his azure eyes from his work, removing his glasses and placing them gently on top of the document pile to his right. His elbows rested on the desk and his fingers entwined themselves, allowing for his chin to rest there accordingly. He cocked an eyebrow and waited for the infamous knocker to reveal themselves. Once his eyes landed on tanned skin and magenta eyes, they rolled back into his skull and he groaned.

  
"I was about to fire you and sue you for all you're fucking worth- What are you doing here? Where is Mokuba?" The man in the door way chuckled.  
"Relax. I told him to take his lunch break and I would manage his post of ensuring nobody would disturb you."  
"You are the biggest disturbance I need protection from."  
"Seto you wound me." The tanned man sauntered over, taking in the sight of multiple empty coffee mugs and the piles upon piles of paper work that surrounded his lover.

"Your office is a mess. You should hire a cleaner, I know you do not wished to be disturbed but by _Ra_ , Seto, this is unsanitary." The Egyptian remarked and Seto rolled his eyes once more.  
"Duly noted. What do you want?" The tanned man perked up again, laughing as he made his way over to Seto, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.  
"To put it simply" He spoke, nuzzling into Kaiba's neck, causing the other man to flinch slightly at the sudden affection.  
"You."  
"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that. You're mumbling into me. My ears are up here." Atem laughed, tucking soft brown locks of hair behind Seto's ear and leaning in to plant a small kiss on the skin just below his lobe. He then took the flesh between his teeth and nibbled gently causing Kaiba to groan and shudder ever so  slightly. Atem relished the sensitivity of his boyfriend.

  
"You. I want you, Seto. Now." Seto groaned before biting down on his lip hard attempting to stifle any noise that was escaping out of him as a result of his lovers ministrations.  
"Atem, I'm busy."  
"And I'm incredibly horny." Tanned hands massaged Seto's shoulders as lips worked their way down his neck, hovering over the skin between the mans neck and collarbone, teasing it with gentle flicks of the tongue. Kaiba's head was spinning- work, he needed to focus on work.  
"L-Let me get half of these reports done, at least." Atem smiled, that was as good of a yes that he would manage to get out of the CEO today but he was by no means complaining.

  
"I want to you hold you, I miss you while you're nose deep buried in your work." Kaiba sighed and swatted the arms around his shoulders off him and stood abrubtly from his chair. He folded his arms and looked at Atem as if he was waiting for the other man to do something.  
"Well?"  
"Well?"  
"Do you want me to sit on your lap or not?" Atem beamed and pulled the CEO onto his lap and into his arms, humming in contentment as his boyfriend relaxed into his hold but continued typing away at the computer facing towards them.

About 15 minutes passed and Atem was getting impatient and starting to regret respecting his lovers wishes. The clatter of the keyboard and rusting of paper had the Egyptian's teeth grinding in irritation. He wanted to fuck, and he wanted it now. He slowly released his hold from Kaiba's waist to place his palms on the other man's thighs, who, so engrossed in his work paid him no mind. Resting palms soon turned into a tightened grip and Atem could have sworn he heard Kaiba tut under his breath as if he was warning the other man that he knew what his intentions were. His grip loosened and one tanned palm travelled up the CEO's hips to grope at the man's chiselled chest. The tight, but incredibly high fashion, expensive dress shirt was torture- it left nothing for the imagination and Kaiba very much knew of this and would always cater his dress sense to compliment his, in Atem's own words, incredibly hot and highly dangerous body. The hand massaged a pec before moving to carress toned abs. Atem groaned upon feeling them against his finger tips.  
"Atem." Seto warned, continuing with his work but making no attempt to stop the man attacking his torso nonetheless. Atem's tongue teased at Kaiba's earlobe again, toying with the flesh before sucking it into his mouth with a satisfied hum. Kaiba shivered but refused to tear those piercing blue eyes from the computer screen. Atem looked forward, he could ever so slightly see the reflection of the two of them on the screen and could just about make out the blush that began to spread across from the tip of one of Kaiba's ears to the other. He smirked and released the sensitive flesh from his mouth with a pop. He trailed kisses up and down the other mans neck, stopping to bite down and suck particularly hard on the most sensitive part of Kaiba's neck- the place he knew would have Kaiba screaming in no time. Kaiba whimpered, hands becoming unsteady as his lover marked his skin with little, but dark bruises. The hand on Kaiba's thigh squeezed and massaged it, creeping closer to the place that was weeping for attention. Atem chuckled upon feeling that Seto was incredibly hard and gave his crotch an experimental squeeze. Seto groaned once more and his hands moved from the keypad to grip the edge of the desk. Atem sucked another hickey onto his lovers neck, humming with contentment.

"That's it. Good boy. Give yourself to me." Atem whispered into Kaiba's neck as he began to grind his hips, thrusting upwards to rub his own hardness against the man in his lap, who was mewling, squirming, hot mess. Two fingers roughly pinched one of Kaiba's nipples, feeling it harden under his touch; Atem tugged on the sensitive nub, tweaking it and twisting it in order to drive Kaiba crazy, who, in return, bucked his hips up to meet the hand palming him through his suit trousers. The hand abusing Kaiba's chest moved to the back of his neck and threaded his fingers through his hair. The grip tightened and Kaiba found himself being yanked by the hair backwards, his head resting against his lover's shoulders, his gaze meeting the ceiling lights. Kaiba heard Atem release a chuckle that sent shivers down his spine.

"Actually, no. You're right. You do have work to do afterall." Kaiba whimpered, half attempting to shake his head but the grip holding him still was too tight and Kaiba found himself too weak to resist. Instead he melted into every aspect of the other man's touch. Kaiba winced at the pain and sighed when the rough hands released their grip entirely. The hand at his crotch continued to teas him, tanned finger tips brushed against the hem of his trousers, fiddling with the button and zipper but not applying enough pressure to release him from the confines of his trousers, that were becoming unbearably tighter by the minute.

"Go on, love. Do your work." Atem wrapped his hand around Seto's throat and gave it a hard squeeze, making sure the tips of his fingers pressed into all the hickeys and bite marks he'd decorated Seto with earlier. Seto choked on his own moan and began gyrating his hips faster. Atem let out a few shaky breaths before clearing his throat- he was determined to not let Seto have his way; the CEO always managed to get what he wanted in life, not with Atem however- Atem was in charge and he made the rules.

"Did you lock the door? Can it lock automatically?" Atem asked his lover, prying that pretty mouth open with two of his fingers.  
"N-No." Kaiba stuttered, suddenly conscious that Mokuba could return at any moment. Or any member of staff could, even though he'd specifically ordered not to be disturbed... If Atem could, so could they, right?

"That's such a shame. So anyone could walk in? Its a good thing you're just getting on with your work then, isn't it?" As Atem forced him to sit back upright, Kaiba immediately but shakily moved his hands and resumed typing his response to an email he'd received prior. Atem removed the fingers that toyed with Seto's mouth down to the collar of his shirt and began to slowly undo the buttons, one by one, at an agonizing pace. Cold air that hit his bare chest was soon replaced with two warm hands kneading his pecs hungrily, pinching both nipples at once which had Kaiba swearing and hissing under his breath. Atem's tongue was at his ear again- Seto could hear how hard and fast the other was breathing.

"I can't wait to take you. How should I do it? Have you ride me on right on this chair? Bend you over your own desk?" Atem practically ripped Kaiba free of his trousers and underwear, watching them pool at the CEO's skinny, pale ankles. "Up against the unlocked door?" Large hands roughly spread Seto's legs apart and massaged his inner thighs. "Or maybe you'd like it up against the window?" Seto groaned, loud. "Yeah? With the blinds open? So everyone can see what a mess you are for me.. maybe they'll see your cum on the window, and maybe I'll make you lick it all until its spotless. Yeah?" Seto stopped typing and slumped in Atem's grip. Atem looked up towards the computer screen to check whether his lover had finished his work. Atem's jaw hung open. This boy was going to be the death of him. Seto had switched from answering an e-mail to typing out needy begs and pleas to be touched.

 _Please, please. Atem, touch me. Please. Fuck me. Fuck me so good. My Pharaoh please, I need you. Need that cock. Fuck, please_.

Atem moaned and wrapped a hand around his lover's leaking cock and began pumping it up and down slowly.

  
"Is that what you want?"  
"Please."  
"You want to be fucked, Seto?"  
"Please. Yes."  
"Say it. I want to hear you say it."  
"I want you to fuck me. Please."  
"Good boy. Don't ever make wait that long to have you again, you understand me?"

Seto nodded and melted into Atem's touch, moaning and shuddering as the other mans hand began to move faster. Seto grinded his ass down, hard which earned him a pair of nails digging harshly into his hips to keep him in position. Atem lifted Kaiba up, and threw him down on the desk. Kaiba landed on the keyboard with a loud thud. Oh well- it can always be replaced, Kaiba thought. Atem removed what little clothing was left covering that gorgeous, toned pale body and began groping at the ass that drove him crazy on a regular basis. He spread Kaiba's cheeks apart before getting down on his knees.

"W-what are you doing??"  
"Ssh. Relax. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, wholeheartedly. You know I do. But are you sure, Atem, you don't hav-"  
"I want to. Seto I want to eat you out and watch you fuck yourself on my cock." Seto moaned lewdly, this man was so forward he was sure he would end up blushing to death one day.

Atem experimented with a delicate kiss against each cheek before turning his attention towards Kaiba's needy, twitching hole. He teased the entrance with the tip of his thumb, rubbing circles and applying pressure but refusing to penetrate him just yet. Kaiba was about to whine in annoyance before a warm, wet tongue began lapping at his entrance.

"Oh. Oh shit." Kaiba buried his face in the crook of his arm and tried to hide his incredibly apparent arousal. Atem circled his tongue, prodding the ring of muscle harder whilst both hands massaged the cheeks either side of his face. Once Kaiba had relaxed more, Atem's tongue pushed its way inside him.

"Fuck. Atem...its so..so hot, its so wet. Shit." Atem groaned into him, pushing his tongue in and out of his lover, fucking him thoroughly with it. Kaiba whined as Atem withdrew his source of pleasure but screamed when Atem sucked down hard on his entrance.

"I can't. I can't. Please, oh god. I can't. Too much-" Atem sucked again, harder this time and Kaiba's back arched, his hips lifting off the table as he moaned over and over. Atem returned to massaging Kaiba's entrance gently with his tongue, not wanting to bring the man too close to the edge. Two of Atem's fingers circled Seto's hole, rubbing against the muscle teasingly before they were plunged straight into him.

"Fuck!" Seto threw his head back and began trying to grind back against the intruding fingers but a hand kept him steady once more.

"I can't. I can't take it anymore. Please. Inside. I need you inside."  
"I'm not sure, Seto. I think you need to be teased just a bit more." Seto cried out in pleasure and frustration as Atem's fingers abused his prostate over and over.

  
"Fuck me. Fuck me now, dammit." Seto spat, and it earned him a harsh smack across his left cheek. "Go on, yeah. Do it again. Hit me. Hit me good." Atem delivered, back handing his boyfriends ass ten times before withdrawing his fingers and standing upright. Seto followed suit, standing up to face the other man and pull him in for a messy kiss.

"Seto. I love teasing you until you're a helpless mess but I can't wait much longer. I'm gonna need you to ride me with all you got. Can you do that for me baby?" Seto pushed his lover back into the leather chair and straddled him, wasting no time in lining himself up and teasing his own entrance with the head of Atem's thick cock.

"Like this yeah?" He breathed out, resting his forehead against the other man.  
"Seto. Dont make me ask you again." And with that, Seto lowered himself down hard and fast until all of Atem was buried inside him.

"Shit. Shit. I need to stop underestimating how big you are. Oh god."  
"You alright, my love?"  
"Shit. Yeah. God. You're huge." After several minutes of panting and unsteady breathing shared by the two of them, Kaiba began to gyrate his hips slowly. Atem threw his head back against the chair and ran his hands up and down Kaiba's sides.

  
"Give me all you've got, Seto." And he did. Seto lifted himself off Atem entirely before slamming back down onto him again with a hoarse cry. He repeated the same motion again, but this time Atem seized hold of his hips tight enough to leave imprints there for several days.

  
"Good boy. You're taking me so well."  
"Shit. Fuck. It feels so good, Pharaoh~" Atem groaned and began thrusting up into his lover mercilessly, watching as his swollen cock bobbed against his chest, dripping and leaking over the pair of them.

  
"Such a messy boy. Could you imagine if someone walked in on you like this? Would you stop" Atem thrusted particularly hard, hitting Kaiba's prostate dead on. "...or would you continue you and put on a pretty show?" Kaiba was a sobbing mess, clawing at his boyfriends shoulders desperately as he was fucked hard and fast.

"Come on baby, bounce on my cock. Cum with just my cock alone. You can do that for me right?" Seto moaned and followed Atem's instructions, fucking himself hard and fast on that huge cock. He could feel it in his stomach that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, and judging by the messy, sloppy and irratic pace of Atem's thrusts, he wasn't going to either.

  
"Atem. Atem I can't-"  
"Me too. Look at me. Let go and look at only me." Kaiba came seeing nothing but magenta, screaming Atem's name and painted both of their chests white. He heard Atem grunt and felt his lover's orgasm fill him to the brim.

They stayed in each others arms for several minutes, smothering the other in needy, sloppy kisses and attempting to regulate their breathing back to normal. Kaiba was about to open his mouth to tell his Pharaoh how much he loved him when he heard clapping coming from the side of the room. The two turned their heads in horror to find none other than Pegasus watching from the huge screen in Kaiba's office.

"Excellent show, Kaiba Boy. You know that e-mail you sent me was rather surprising. But not as surprising as you video calling me during you little 'break from work'."

Kaiba's turned to look towards his computer screen and the telephone and he mentally screamed.

Fuuuuuuuuck.


End file.
